


Size Isn't Everything

by TeratoMarty



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Extreme Insertion, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoMarty/pseuds/TeratoMarty
Summary: Scout and Heavy kill some time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3.

It took a lot to fill the Heavy Weapons Guy’s mouth. Unfortunately, the Scout’s cock was not really up to it. The skinny American was thrusting quick and sloppy, which was good, but also meant he’d probably be done all too soon. The runner grabbed at the back of Heavy’s head, fucking his mouth with abandon. 

He’d expected the Scout to come down his throat, but instead the younger man pulled out at the last minute. The gouts of thin semen hitting his face were an arousing hint of what the Heavy really wanted, but now that the Scout was falling back, panting, a hint was probably all he was going to get.

“Aw, fuck yeah,” the skinny man grinned. “Yeah, eat it all.” He pushed a glob of come into Heavy’s mouth with his thumb. The Russian couldn’t help but moan.

“You like that, huh? What else do you like?”

Heavy waved a hand dismissively. He just wanted to go back to his bunk and jack off.

“Fuck you, I asked you a question.” The words came with a stinging flick to Heavy’s ear.

“Like big men.” Just go away, Scout.

“Yeah? I’m not big enough, izzat what you’re saying? Whattaya like, guys big enough to smack you around, or with dicks big enough to wreck your ass?”

“Both.” Heavy stood up to go.

A knuckly jab to his solar plexus knocked the wind out of him, and a stinging pain just under his nose made him back off, eyes watering. He backed away until hie hit a wall, and Scout still had a sharp thumbnail dug into the tender skin between his nose and upper lip.

“I dunno if you’ve seen me on the field, tons-of-fun, but just because I’m not frickin’ huge doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass.” Switching his grip, he clamped his hands around the larger man’s balls. “So whattaya say, you gonna go beat off about the BLU Heavy, or you gonna stay here and let me show you a good time?”

“... Will stay.”

“Good.” Scout squeezed to within a fraction of crushing the Heavy’s balls. “Take off your clothes.”

The Heavy did as he was told, until he was wearing nothing but a challenging smirk.

“Aw yeah.” Scout looked at him like a monkey looking at a banana tree. In much that same way, he leapt at the Heavy and climbed. Heavy laughed in surprise and swatted at the younger man, but he clung tightly, digging his fingers into Heavy’s ribs and armpits.

The huge man’s booming laughter turned into the helpless guffaws of the terminally tickled. The Scout was relentless, switching targets often and clinging too close for the Heavy to get in a decent swat.

“Oh, stop- stop!” he panted, red-faced.

“Say uncle.”

“What?” Heavy’s incomprehension was met with another round of furious tickling. He fell to his knees and tried to shed the Scout by rolling over him, but the little bastard was nothing if not tenacious. “Say uncle!”

“Uncle! Uncle!” Heavy gasped, face-down on the floor.

“Good, you’re learning. Put your hands behind your back.”

The Russian felt loops of rope- no, cloth- twisting around his wrists, then the Scout’s bare hand on his cheek. The palm was surprisingly soft in contrast to the calluses formed where his fingers were exposed.

“Up.” The younger man slapped his face lightly. “On your knees, bent over the bed.”

Heavy did as he was told, still somewhat red-faced from the tickling. “Like this?”

“Yeah, and that tone’a voice is more like it, too.” Scout cupped Heavy’s cock and balls from behind. “Jeezis Christ, the fuck is this, a baloney loaf? I can see why ya got such a swelled head.” He swatted the back of the larger man’s skull. “Ya gotta understand, size ain’t everything.”

There were some odd shuffling sounds coming from behind him, but scout said “Eyes front,” and flicked him hard on the balls when he tried to look around. Even as the sting faded, he felt the American wrapping something around his cock. Thin, tight… string? Shoelaces, he realised as he heard the Scout padding barefoot around the room. His cock was beginning to truly ache.

“So, big guy, who’s in charge here?” Scout smacked Heavy’s ass.

“Eh, not sure.”

“Smartass.” Scout yanked on the shoelaces, making Heavy roar in pain. “I said, who’s in charge?”

“You,” Heavy mumbled.

“Who is it?” The younger man tugged Heavy’s cock backward, bending it almost up to his own ass.

“You!”

“Sorry, didn’t hear ya?” Scout caught the head of the Russian’s cock in a vicious pinch.

“You! Scout is in charge!”

“You better believe it, fatass… Actually, I think I know just what that big fat ass of yours needs.” There was rattling and clanking from Scout’s footlocker. “Hah!”

A crinkle, a squelch, and something cold and slick pressed against Heavy’s exposed ass. “Open wide, big guy.”

The Russian tried to relax back against whatever the American was pushing into him. “Is… needs more wet.” He was losing his ability to concentrate on translating.

The squelching sound resumed, and whatever-it-was returned, slick and smooth but still entirely too wide. Not a dildo, not a fist, too rounded…

“Scout… is bat?” Heavy’s ears burned with shame.

“Damn right it’s a bat. Brand-new, top-of-the-line aircraft-grade aluminum. I been savin’ it for best. An’ it’s goin’ up your ass.”

“Is too big!” Heavy protested.

The American paused. “Lemme hear you say that again.” His voice cracked, grating downward. Heavy’s cock twitched.

“Is too big.” The flush had spread to Heavy’s cheeks. “Need to stretch first.”

Setting the bad down on the bed, Scout stroked Heavy’s spine. “Yeahhh… yeah, we can do that.” More obscenely wet sounds, and Scout’s fingers traced around Heavy’s hole.

The big man relaxed enough to take one of Scout’s skinny fingers, then two and even three with no trouble. “Yeah right, you needed a warm-up,” Scout taunted. “You just wanted to get finger-banged.” He hooked his fingers, stretching the rim of Heavy’s hole from the inside.

Heavy moaned and rolled his hips, cock rubbing ineffectually against the rough wool blanket. Trying to get some leverage, he turned his head to the other side. “Why is condom on bat?” he said, seeing it for the first time.

“Like Hell I’m gettin’ ass-juice on my brand new bat!”

Heavy’s booming laugh was cut short as Scout yanked on the shoelace around his balls. “Yeah, laugh it up, fatty-fat. You won’t get nothin’.” He withdrew his fingers and instead squeezed the big man’s balls.

“Nnh-” Heavy groaned. The pain was intense, but the emptiness in his ass was worse.

“Aw, your ass is twitchin’. You wanna get fucked?”

“... Yes,” Heavy admitted.

“Yes, what?” Scout twisted his balls.

“Yes, please, Scout.” Heavy could feel the heat from his face burning against the rough blanket.

“Aw yeah!” There was another crinkle- a condom wrapper, he realised, and the bat was whisked from his view. He felt latex-slicked metal against his ass again- smaller- the handle end. He gave a short shout at the abrupt intense stretch as Scout forced the knob inside him.

Heavy couldn’t do anything but thrash helplessly as the American violated him with the crude weapon. Scout jammed the knob against his prostate, making his whole body jerk.

Apparently the skinny runner liked that, as he repeated the motion, and then did it again. Soon, Heavy’s cock was leaking thick, clear pre-ejaculate, smearing against the edge of the mattress and dripping onto the floor.

“Real worked up, ain’tcha?” Scout leaned across Heavy’s back to whisper in his ear.

“Da… Scout.”

“You want more? Say it in English.”

“Yes, yes, Scout, please!”

“Fuuuuck.”

Scout switched ends of the bat- Heavy saw him shoot a condom off into the garbage can like a rubber band. The business end of the bat pressed against his ass again, but this time he was stretched and slick enough to take it, ever so slowly as Scout worked with unusual patience.

Heavy wished that his hands were free so that he could cover his face or put his fingers in his mouth. As it was, he pushed his face into a fold of blanket and tried to moan quietly. The stretch and burn, the sensation of being filled to the limit of his endurance, was exactly what he had craved. Firmly bound as his balls were, he could feel them try to draw up against his pelvis.

“Please, more, more!” He arched his back, pushing his hips toward his teammate.

“Fuck yeah!” Scout hammered into him with the bat.

“There, there, don’t stop!” It was the last thing Heavy managed to say before lapsing into incomprehensible whimpering. The tip of the bat knocked back and forth across his prostate, driving him out of his mind. He felt as if he could lie like this and get fucked forever.

The pounding stopped abruptly, making him groan in frustration as the bat was withdrawn. 

“Hold your horses, big fella.” Heavy felt Scout fumbling beneath him, and the laces around his balls were released. Then the bat returned, sliding into his thoroughly stretched-out ass with obscene ease. 

He came as soon as the bat rubbed over his prostate, bellowing into the mattress, balls clenching so hard that it hurt. Over the sound of his blood roaring in his ears, he heard his semen splatter onto the floor. The pulsating pleasure seemed to go on forever- Scout thrust again every time he thought he was finished, setting off wave after wave of release.

When Scout finally withdrew the bat, Heavy collapsed. He felt as though he were melting into the bed. He panted, too worn out to even moan. Drifting in exhaustion and bliss, he heard the crinkle of another condom wrapper.

“Oh holy fuck Jesus goddamn.” Scout gripped Heavy’s hips. “You’re so fuckin’ sloppy loose.” His cock slid smoothly into Heavy’s ass, touching off a deep, bruised ache. Heavy moaned.

“You like that, huh?” Scout let loose, pounding into him like a jackrabbit. Heavy sobbed in pleasure and overstimulation. “Spread that ass for me, I’m-” Scout’s words dissolved into a howl as his hips snapped against Heavy’s abused ass.

The ache throbbed through Heavy’s pelvis, touching off another shudder of pleasure. He groaned and pressed back against the Scout.  
“Oh, whew. OK. Wow.” The smaller man flopped bonelessly over the Heavy’s back. “That was amazing.” 

“Was very good,” Heavy agreed, wincing as Scout’s softening cock slipped out of him and let a trickle of semen run down his thigh. “You are squash hands. Please to untie?”

“Yeah, sure.” Scout hoisted himself up and admired his handiwork. “Man, you’re a wreck. Fuckin’ look at that.” After a long moment of admiration, he untied the big man’s hands.

“Is true what they say,” Heavy smiled, standing up and stretching his arms.

“What’s that?”

“Size is not everything.”


End file.
